It's a Risky Business
by RainaFox
Summary: Humanized AU. Three woman, known for bankrupting companies, turn their sights on the Decepticons, or D.B.E. What happens when another similar company pops up? Will the women succeed in taking them all down or will the Autobots stop them all? OCxStarscream/Steeljaw/Shockwave OCxPredaking/Knockout/Megatron, OCxSoundwave, OCxOrionPax (Rating subject to change)


**AN:**

 **My roomie (tiffietoottoot on tumblr) and I have been working on this for a while, getting down notes and such. As the summary says, it is a humanized, business AU of Transformers Prime (which I do not own) with references and characters from other series in the franchise. If you do not like stories with humanized characters do not complain about it to me as there is no way we are going to change it. They are humanized for a reason.**

 **This story might have a somewhat slow update since we both work most days in the week. We wanted to post this first chapter to see what kind of reception it gets.**

 **There are four OCs, based on real people (two you may recognize if you read Avengers OC fanfiction). If you do not like OCs (or just our OCs), once again, do not complain to me as they are not going to change.**

 **Please note my roomie is a bit of a dyslexic, but I will try to make sure I get any and all errors.**

 **Main pairings will be:**

 **OCxStarscream**

 **OCxSoundwave**

 **OCxPredaking/Knockout**

 **OCxOrion Pax (not Prime because reasons)**

 **That all being said, here it is, enjoy.**

* * *

The garage door opened up, allowing a sleek, black Bentley pulled into the large car garage of the building. It came to a stop, the driver parking before getting out and opening the back seat door. A tall, well built man stepped out. His medium length wavy brown hair pulled back into a low pony-tail; his facial hair consisting of that of a neatly trimmed beard with sideburns. He wore an all black suit, with no tie, as well as aviators. The man closed the door behind him before stepping back to open the door to the back seat.

Another man stepped out from the backseat, his height being just below the driver's. Black hair neatly trimmed with patches of gray just above his ears, he wore a smokey-gray suit with a purple tie. The man stepped aside, allowing the driver to close the door behind him. The two men turned and headed towards the nearby elevator, the driver leading the way. He allowed the dark haired man to step inside first, before taking his spot in front of the doors, and pressed the button for the next to the top floor.

The building was a buzz with the morning staff pouring in for all over. Fax machines and chatter was all a echo on the halls as the two strong men made their way down the long hall to the elevators to take them to the office of which was only reserved for that of the president of such a company.

A ping, alerting the two that they have reached their desired floor, sounded throughout the lift and doors opened. As the first floor was everything a CEO could wish for with all his little bees in perfect working order. The top floor was anything but. The elder of the two was just about to step out just as a strong hand quickly placed on his chest to hold him back from what could only be described as the vice president on a segway come blustering pass the elevator doors yelling in his ear piercing shrill, causing the rest of the staff to be in a frenzy. A look of bewilderment that graced the president's face was soon replaced with one of annoyance that twitched at his lips, pushing the arm of his bodyguard from his chest.

"Ah sir, there you are." A voice broke the president's train of thoughts. "I have your morning coffee just the way you like it." His assistant handed him a dark purple mug filled with straight black coffee. The president took it, taking a small sip.

The three continued their way to the president's office, as the assistant proceeded to informing him on today's itinerary. Once in the office, the president sat himself at his desk, his driver taking a position to the side of him, while the assistant continued to read off of his tablet. The president glanced behind his assistant and through the windows into the rest of the floor, watching as the vice-president rolled by the office on his segway.

"Megatron, sir?" His assistant brought him out of his thoughts upon noticing he had stopped paying attention.

"Remind me to have that device confiscated from my vice president." Megatron replied.

"Already done." The man immediately began to type on his tablet with a smirk. Moments later, another large, muscular man walked by the office in the direction of the vice president. A small yelp was heard as the man walked by again, this time with a segway sitting atop his shoulders. The vice president quickly ran after him, hoping to regain the device. "If I may suggest sir? Perhaps you should look into where it is Starscream is getting those segways, then maybe you could prohibit him from acquiring one every other week?"

"Perhaps I will, Knockout." Megatron watched as Starscream sulked back by his office. He was a tall, slim man, shorter than himself of course. He wore a silver suit with a red tie. His messy gray hair pulled back into a low ponytail, with some of his bangs escaping and hanging at the side of his face; a small section of his bangs were dyed red. As much as his vice president annoyed Megatron to no end, he was more use to him being his vice president then fired and working for a rival company...or worse. "He will no doubt try to come to persuade me otherwise momentarily."

"Most likely." The man automatically replied as he casually looked on his pad. "Either that, or try to convince you to give him the newest model." A smirk appeared on Knockout's face as he suddenly seemed to have found something of interest. "Speaking of the newest model…" He handed Megatron the tablet.

Megatron took the tablet with a raised eyebrow. His eyes skimmed over the article displayed before a large smirk appeared on his face. "Interesting." He muttered with a low laugh.

"It looks like we will be able to purchase that new, shiny toy you were wanting."

"-went bankrupt due to a sudden drop in stocks. The reasoning is still unclear and we have been unable to reach the acting CEO of the plummeting company for a interview at this time. We will keep you updated on this story as-"

"Hey look you guys! We're on the news again!" A young woman shouted as she threw her arms into the air. Her thick, untamed hair was a dark brown, contrasting greatly against her pale skin. For the moment her hair sat wild against her shoulders, falling onto her chest and down to the middle of her back. Stormy-grey eyes wide in excitement. She wore a dark-purple hoodie, that looked to be two sizes too big for her medium build, with baggy black pants that were somewhat covering up a pair of boots. Underneath her hoodie there was a silver shirt that would otherwise seem just the right size except for around her breasts where the shirt seemed to be stretched out. The woman looked to be in her early to mid-twenties.

"Raina, shush!" Another woman whispered harshly from across the small cafe table. Jungle green eyes all set aflame as he leered at the youngest one at the table, shouting as if she was in grade school. She was a tan skinned woman with a mix of african background and european, gifted with a curvy waist line. Her ambered hair ran to her mid back, tousled to the side and the woman at up while the buttons on her white blouse struggled to stay in place because her above average bust size. She picked the paper back up off the table starting to read once again after being interrupted. "I was reading.. Looks like we might have a new target." she said feeling very pleased with herself, leaning back in her seat and crossing her legs in her tight pencil skirt that rose just above her knees a few inches. "Would you be a doll and get on that, Jacqueline?"

"Why ya' gotta' be so mean." Raina pouted as she crossed her arms.

From the last seat at the table sat another woman. Dirty blonde hair, pinned up in a lovely messy bun that sat nicely on top of her brilliant head. Her hazel eyes hidden behind silver rim glasses ran across the screen of her laptop. She in height was the second tallest of the trio. Raina being the shortest and Skyler being taller that all three. Jacqueline didn't speak much as she let all her work to the talking for her. A few more strokes of the keys with her delicate ivory fingers and a hard press of her enter. "Done. We are in. We now work for D.B.E." Jacqueline spoke, sitting up and picking up her small tea cup.

"Ooh, where's this one at, Skyler?" Raina asked the darker skinned woman. Pouting long forgotten as it was once again replaced with the excitement of a five year old.

"Decepticon Biotech Engineering." she spoke back and place the paper down on the table, tracing her finger around the article over the new strides they have made in their biotech work. "Not so easy like the last. But you do like a challenge. Right, Jacqueline?" she asked and glanced at the blonde.

The blonde in question did not respond as Skyler had wanted, but instead "...this is not my coffee. This is tea."

Green eyes widened and her fingers tightly gripped the new paper that was on display on the table for the three women to see. "Shit! Raina!" Skyler screeched, shooting up from her seat.

The woman was too late as she found Raina sitting on her knees atop the counter of the coffee shop. She seemed to be attempting to serenade one or more of the baristas. A few of the other employees stood on both sides of the counter trying to coax her down, but to no avail. Skyler was halfway over to drag her off when suddenly Raina toppled backwards off of the counter. She landed on her back with her head landing between Skyler's feet. The irritated woman winced when she heard the heavy thud of Raina's body hitting the floor.

"Raina-" Skyler began before she was cut off by said woman.

"Why are there pretty spots around your head, Skyler?" Raina giggled as she tried to grab at the invisible spots in the air, making popping noises as she did so.

Skyler nearly face palmed as she watch the other woman's antics. With a sigh she raised up the pale woman from under her arms, pulling her back up onto her feet. "Get her things, Jacqueline. We need to head back to the condo. Looks like this is one more cafe we are banned from." Skyler said while helping the dizzy young woman over to the table and the blonde scrambled to get her laptop and their things, shaking her head in embarrassment.

The newspaper crinkled and waved in the breeze of the cafe that was left by the girls. The article of the company and the brilliant doctor, Shockwave, and the amazing strides to DNA clowning to repair the human body.


End file.
